


Puppy Eyes

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how he tries, he'll never be immune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the homecoming chapters (it's a big thing at my school; there's a big carnival, lots of dances, random activities, free stuff - it's great). This one has one or two references to different chapters but it's nothing big and shouldn't affect the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

Gajeel grumbles as Levy hops alongside him, looking ridiculously adorable (not he'll never admit it). She grins up at him and he nearly smiles back, barely able to hold it in and remind himself that he's supposed to be irritated that she dragged him to this stupid carnival. He bites his tongue and pretends that his heart isn't thumping oddly against his ribs.

Levy laughs and pokes him in the stomach. "Come on Gajeel, lighten up! You are so having fun."

Gajeel levels a flat stare at her and wills himself to keep sulking. Her excitement is slightly contagious but, he doesn't want to deal with her gloating, even if her face lights up wonderfully when she does. "It's stupid. I didn't like homecoming in high school and I sure as hell don't like it now."

Levy laughs again and spins in a circle. "But look at it! Rides, games, food, free stuff...what isn't there to like? Seriously Gajeel, _free stuff_."

Gajeel rolls his eyes. "It's just a bunch of shit you're going to be throwing out later, who cares? And we're not kids, dammit!" he growls, gesturing at her hands.

Levy blinks and looks down at the bubble wand and bottle she's holding. She grins mischievously and blows some bubbles onto him. "But, they're bubbles Gajeel!"

"What are you, three?" Gajeel grumbles, waving his hands wildly in front of him. Bubbles make his piercings sticky and he doesn't want to clean them _again_. Stupid dye.

Levy laughs and blows some more onto him. "Gajeel, they're _bubbles_."

Gajeel frowns at her and makes a wild swing for the bubble wand. He misses but isn't too upset, not with the way Levy's hips sway as she dances out of the way. He grins and stalks after her. "They're irritating." He swipes at the wand again but Levy laughs as she skips out of the way. "They mess with my piercings and," he growls, snatching the wand out of her hand with a triumphant grin, "the wands make piss poor bubbles anyways."

Levy raises her eyebrow and dumps some of the bubble solution into her hand. She laughs at his surprised expression and cups her hand together oddly. She starts blowing, making a bubble as big as his head.

Gajeel yelps as she pushes the bubble towards him. Unfortunately, she was already pretty close and the bubble bursts onto his face, momentarily stunning him. _Dammit_. He growls.

Levy laughs, completely unconcerned. "Lighten up, it's fun!"

Gajeel rolls his eyes. "You're the only one who would find this much fun with a kid's activity."

"Oh really?" Levy raises her eyebrows and nods over his shoulder with a smirk.

Gajeel looks over his shoulder and sees Natsu chasing bubbles with an expression of utter delight. Lucy's laughing as she blows more and more bubbles for him to chase, goading Natsu on. Gajeel turns away from them with a dismissive snort. "Those two idiots don't count."

Levy just smirks and blows more bubbles at him.

Gajeel sighs. "You're not giving up until I act like a seven year old, are you?"

"Gajeel, _bubbles_. You can't deny the bubbles. It's a fact of life." Levy tosses her hair over her shoulder and sticks her nose up in the air. "I will get you to openly display that inner child of yours, don't you doubt it."

"I'm not," he mutters.

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Gajeel looks for a distraction and grimaces when he finds one over Levy's head. He has the sneaking suspicion he's going to regret this. "Wasn't Bunny Girl saying she wanted to ride the ferris wheel when the line finally died down?"

Levy cocks her head to the side and looks over at the cycling death machine. She notices that it has no line and squeals in delight. "Lucy!"

Lucy looks over and sees Levy frantically waving towards the ride. Gajeel can see the exact moment Lucy realizes the ferris wheel doesn't have a fifteen minute wait anymore by the way her face lights up. She grabs Natsu and drags him over, powering past the duo in her eagerness. "Come on slow pokes! The line won't stay gone forever!"

Levy grabs Gajeel's hand and drags him after the other two dorks. Gajeel tries digging in his heels but Levy has a surprising strength and determination right now and keeps tugging him off balance. His grimaces when he reaches the ferris wheel. "I'm not going on that."

Levy stops abruptly and whirls on her heel, sticking her hands on her hips and pouting. "Why not!"

_Oh, that is so not fair_. Gajeel scowls and tears his eyes away from Levy's big, brown eyes and glares up at the death trap. "I don't do ferris wheels."

Levy rolls her eyes and drags Gajeel forward a few more steps. She stops next Lucy and exchanges a look with her before glaring at Natsu. "You too?"

Gajeel looks down at Natsu in surprise and instantly recognizes the familiar look of dread and clammy face.

Natsu gulps. "How about you three go on while I wait down here?"

"Actually, just the two of you can do it and I'll wait with Natsu."

"But...it's a ferris wheel," Lucy whines.

Natsu gulps audibly. "Exactly."

Gajeel nods and claps Natsu's shoulder. "We'll wait here."

Lucy and Levy both pout. And use puppy eyes. "Please," they said in unison.

_Seriously, no fair_.

Natsu lets out a slight whine next to him but doesn't protest too much as Lucy drags him onto the ferris wheel. She squeezes his arm and he looks marginally better until the ferris wheel starts moving.

Levy squeals in excitement and drags Gajeel forward. He gingerly sits in the carriage, trying to focus on Lucy's excited chatter behind him. Levy hops up next to him and he nearly bolts as the conductor straps him and Levy in. He clenches the bar as the ferris wheel jolts into motion. His vision swims as his stomach rolls and his toes go all tingly. _I will not puke, I will not puke, I will not puke_.

Levy's talking about something or another and is completely oblivious to Gajeel's turmoil. The ferris wheel jerks to a stop and Gajeel swallows heavily as the car sways back and forth gently. He focuses on Levy's voice and some of the nausea goes away.

The ferris wheel jerks into motion again and Gajeel bends over the bar as his lunch threatens to reappear. The ride stops again but Levy's twisting in her seat and making the carriage swinging back and forth more violently (which makes no sense because there's no way she has the weight or muscle to move the cart this much).

"Gajeel?"

The ferris wheel jerks into motion and Gajeel can't bite back his groan as his stomach starts jumping. He tries leaning back instead but the world keeps spinning.

"Gajeel?"

They jerk to a stop towards the top and Gajeel can see Natsu hanging out of his cart in the corner of his vision. He grunts in sympathy and his stomach rolls again.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel's eyes flick towards Levy. He swallows the bitter taste in his mouth. "What?"

Levy blinks at him. "Do you have motion sickness?"

Gajeel opens his mouth but the ferris wheel jerks forward and he slams both of his hands over his mouth as he leans forward. He can hear Levy saying something but can't make out the words through the swirling landscape or nausea climbing up his throat. He can't bite back his groan as the wheel starts spinning faster.

The rest of the ferris wheel ride was a blur of bile, color, and stomach rolls. Gajeel steadily curses in the back of his head and almost tries jumping out at one point but, his head is swirling and something's tugging him back. An eternity of torture passes before the ferris wheel lurches to a stop briefly. Gajeel gets some of his nausea under control before the torture wheel jerks again. Luckily, it stops soon and the bar lifts so Gajeel can hastily crawl away from the thing.

He stumbles across Natsu who's laying on the grass and collapses next to him. "Never again," he rasps.

"Good lord, you two are pathetic."

Gajeel groans again and Natsu whines pitifully. Why did he ever let those damn puppy eyes interfere with his good sense?

One of the girls nudge his back with their foot. "If you guys have motion sickness you should've just said something!"

"But...it's not…it's sad," Natsu protests, lifting his head slightly before falling back onto the grass with a groan.

"And whining on the grass is any different?" Lucy huffs. "This is ridiculous!"

The girl - he's pretty sure it's Levy but his senses are all skewed right now - nudges him with her foot again. Gajeel manages to roll over and peek up against the glare. He can vaguely make out blue hair before he closes his eyes again against the sun.

Levy bends down and pokes him in the forehead, huffing at his pitiful groan. "Save me from men's stupidity. Come on Lu, let's let the two idiots recover while we ride it again."

The girls leave but Gajeel can't protest. He can vaguely hear the two chattering as they get on the ride, laughing loudly. Nausea turns his stomach again and Gajeel tunes everything out until the world stops spinning so much. He grunts and throws his arm towards Natsu, his hand landing on Natsu's arm rather than the moron's face like he intended. Natsu grunts. "You're an idiot," Gajeel mutters.

"Hey! You went on it too!"

Gajeel doesn't sit up and he glares up at the blue, blue sky. "Your fault. You let Lucy drag you away and I couldn't leave Levy all by herself. I was bein' a gentleman."

Natsu laughs. "Bullshit."

Gajeel grunts. "It's called chivalry, dumbass."

He can hear the girls passing on the ride, shrieking with laughter. Both call out something to the two guys but the actual words are snatched away by the breeze. Natsu chuckles. "I think we both know that's not what I'm talking about," he says softly.

He sees the ferris wheel stop out of the corner of his eye and the two girls stumble out, laughing and clutching each other's shoulders. Gajeel feels something warm spark in his chest. Stupid Natsu, suddenly sounding smart and everything. Levy comes closer, a bounce in her step and face glowing.

"Damn puppy eyes," he mutters.

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
